1-Up Mushroom
A 1-Up Mushroom is a fictional item from the Mario universe. If a player touches the 1-Up, their lives counter is increased by one. There are many ways to obtain a 1-Up throughout all of the Mario games. General Information 1-Ups, which the mushrooms reward Mario with, are vitally important if Mario loses a life. If Mario dies without any 1-Ups remaining, he gets a "Game Over" and has to restart from the last point he saved. However, using a 1-Up he has stored will cause him to just go back to the beginning or midway point of the level. Typically a palette swap of the Super Mushroom, they are most often produced from a turn or ? block, upon which they will slide along the path until collected or lost. In Super Mario World, Mario can hold up to 99 1-Ups at a time, although this limit is increased to 999 1-Ups in the GBA remake Super Mario Advance 2. In the original game, Mario's 1-Up count resets back to 5 whenever you reenter your game, but the GBA remake does not suffer from this annoyance. 1-Up Mushrooms can be found in various ways, which are listed below: *Sometimes 1-Up Mushrooms can simply be found sitting around, usually hidden off from the main path. These ones don't slide around. *Some turn and ? blocks house 1-Up Mushrooms, but some of these may be invisible or flying. *Finding a Yoshi Egg while already riding Yoshi will cause a 1-Up Mushroom to hatch instead. *Green Star Blocks will produce a 1-Up Mushroom if they are struck after Mario collects thirty coins from the level (otherwise only another coin will be given). *Some Lakitus dangle a 1-Up Mushroom on the end of a fishing line. If Mario takes the bait, they'll start throwing Spinies at him. *Hitting four invisible 1-Up Mushroom checkpoints consecutively will cause 1-Up Mushroom to burst out of the ground. *Winning the end-of-level Bonus Game can give anywhere from zero to eight 1-Up Mushrooms, depending on how well Mario does. *A 1-Up Mushroom is rewarded for hitting three ? blocks in the correct order in special minigame rooms. *Having Yoshi eat two pink berries will create a special cloud that drops several coins before floating away. Collecting all the coins causes it to drop a 1-Up Mushroom. *Carrying an item while passing the Giant Gate may cause it to turn into a 1-Up Mushroom, which may get collected as Mario walks away. *A yellow winged 1-Up Mushroom can be collected as it flies by. (This is an unused sprite, but can appear in fanmade hacks.) 1-Ups themselves can be collected in various ways other than gathering 1-Up Mushrooms. *As with nearly all Mario side scrollers, collecting 100 coins will give Mario an extra life. (Coins pass on from level to level.) *Collecting five Dragon Coins in a single level will reward Mario with a 1-Up. If there are six or more Dragon Coins in a single stage, another 1-Up is given for each extra one collected. *Achieving an eight-hit combo with either multiple jumps, turtle shells (Koopa or Buzzy Beetle) or a Star power-up will reward Mario with a 1-Up, and then continue to do so with each additional hit in the combo. *Mario will gain a 1-Up for collecting seven silver coins that silver P-Switches turn most enemies into. Each additional coin collected will give Mario an additional 2 and then 3 lives. *Collecting a rare 3-Up Moon will, as its name suggests, reward Mario with three 1-Ups. *Killing five or more enemies at once by cutting the Goal Tape with them in sight will cause a 1-Up to be given. *Scoring the max number on the Goal Tape (50) at the end of a level awards the player with 3 1-Ups. *Cutting the Goal Tape with an even amount of seconds on the timer. Ex. 250, 100, 0 Hacking Information A 1-Up Mushroom is Standard Sprite 78. Related ROM Addresses *0x0C809 24 1-Up Mushroom's Tilemap *0x0C814 24 Tile used by the unused Flying Yellow 1-Up Mushroom *0x168AD 24 Tile used by Fishin' Lakitu's 1-Up bait *0x168B7 3A 1-Up Bait Palette *And many more... Category:Items